


violet rose

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: K-pop, Produce X 101 - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M, side-story in a flower path
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Junghwan mencoba menafsirkan representasi Midam melalui bunga dan warna.





	violet rose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
Lee Midam adalah idol trainee dari AAP.Y, dan Yoon Junghwan adalah idol trainee dari Brand New Music. Keduanya dipertemukan dalam Produce X 101; program survival idol yang diselenggarakan oleh saluran TV Mnet. Seluruh person yang terlibat di sini bukan milik saya. Tulisan ini semata interpretasi pribadi (fiksi) dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi.

“Kak Midam seperti bunga violet.”

Seperti ucapan yang diingat Junghwan sendiri, suatu pagi saat ia menata vas bunga violet berjajar menghadap jendela seraya menyiraminya perlahan-lahan. Tangannya mengibaskan air yang menetes di antara daun dan kelopak.

Midam, yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik kamera, tertegun.

“Sungguh kebetulan. Dari mana kau tahu?”

“Tahu apa?”

“Aku belum pernah bilang kalau aku suka warna ungu.”

Junghwan lebih terkejut lagi, sebab kalimat tadi meluncur begitu saja setelah semalaman penuh memikirkan representasi bunga sekaligus warna untuknya.

Perhatian Midam teralih sebentar. Matanya terpaku pada bunga-bunga violet itu. Cahaya matahari pagi menyelinap menembus jendela, lalu jatuh di antara kelopak bunga, membiaskan warna ungu yang menyilaukan.

“Ah, berarti analisaku tepat. Mungkin karena kita sudah dekat?” Junghwan gagal menahan tawa.

“Coba jelaskan kenapa menurutmu aku cocok dengan warna itu?”

“Warna ungu identik dengan arti lembut. Warna yang elegan. Dan karena berkerabat dengan warna biru, ada corak dingin yang tersimpan di sana.”

Midam mengedutkan alis demi mendengar kata ‘dingin,’ “Kau lihat kamus ya?”

“Kakak meragukan deduksiku terhadap warna dan tumbuhan?”

“Tentu saja tidak. Sepertinya aku beruntung bisa belajar dari _ florist _sepertimu.”

“Lalu kenapa Kakak suka ungu? Apa alasannya?”

“Karena ungu adalah warna yang paling indah; enak dipandang.”

“Itu saja?”

“Ya. Itu saja. Memangnya kita butuh alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu?”

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertegun mendengar ucapan itu. Lalu tersenyum, dan saling memahami makna tersembunyi yang mereka yakini dalam diam.

Selesai menata vas bunga dari stok yang baru tumbuh dari bibit aslinya, Junghwan bergabung dengan Midam, dan meminta izin untuk menggunakan kamera.

Midam menuruti, hingga ketika ia diminta untuk berdiri di depan barisan vas bunga violet yang tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan.

“Nah, Kak … biarkan aku jadi fotografermu kali ini.”

Junghwan mengarahkan dirinya berpose seperti ini: berdiri dengan kepala dimiringkan. Sementara tangannya terangkat menyentuh dagu. Sekuntum bunga violet terselip di antara jemari yang menempel di bawah bibir.

Midam berpikir kemampuan fotografi Junghwan berkembang lebih cepat. Sepertinya saingan fotografernya bertambah satu.

Bersiap dengan posisinya ketika mengangkat kamera, Junghwan mengamati sebentar. Pot-pot bunga violet itu diapit oleh tanaman _spider_ _plant_ sebagai pelengkap. Latar belakangnya sudah sempurna. Ia merasa cukup puas.

Ada kilatan cahaya yang berdenyar sekejap ketika Junghwan menjepretkan kamera. Sekali, dua kali, lalu tiga kali. Ia mengamati hasil fotonya sendiri lalu tertegun. Bukan hanya bunga violetnya, atau warna ungunya. Yang membuat foto ini lebih hidup adalah senyuman yang terlukis di sana.

Akan tetapi, ia tetap memperlihatkan foto itu kepada Midam, mengharapkan sedikit komentar atas hasil fotografinya.

Perhatian Midam teralih bergantian, antara wajah Junghwan dan LCD kamera-nya, kemudian menjawab, “Komposisi fotomu lumayan meningkat. Kau menggabungkan elemen bayangan dan memperkuat efek proporsi dalam setiap detail gambar. Karena aku paling suka permainan warna dan cahaya. Kombinasi warna di sini sangat serasi dan memikat.”

Mata Junghwan berbinar cerah. Ia mengira Midam terlalu banyak memuji. Padahal tinggal bilang saja kalau memang hasilnya kurang memuaskan, pikirnya.

Akan tetapi, ia dicegah dari mengatakan hal itu ketika tiba-tiba, bunga yang dipakai untuk properti foto tadi diselipkan di telinganya.

“Begini lebih bagus.” Midam berbisik. “Apakah itu tadi eksperimen untukku?”

Junghwan lekas meraih bunga violet tadi lepas dari kepala, dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Ada getaran tersembunyi dan kelopak bunga imajiner yang tiba-tiba bertaburan memenuhi mata dan hati.

“Tentu saja bukan. Ada cerita yang ingin kusimpan dalam selembar foto.”

Junghwan mengembalikan kamera.

“Kau belajar banyak dariku, melebihi yang kupelajari darimu.”

Midam menyimpan foto tersebut, yang kisahnya kelak mereka simpan sebagai kenangan terbaik.

“Sekarang giliranku tanya; bunga apa yang merepresentasikan diriku?”

“Mungkin, aku harus cari referensi dulu.” Midam ingin menolak.

“Harus sekarang. Dari seluruh bunga di sini. Mana yang cocok denganku?” Junghwan memaksa. Ia mengedarkan telunjuk ke seluruh tanaman dalam toko.

Tiba-tiba Midam teringat pandangan pertamanya pada Junghwan. Sekarang pemuda itu mengenakan kaus putih dilapisi apron biru. Rambut hitamnya tersisir rapi. Dahinya mengintip di sela-sela poni yang meliuk jatuh mencapai pelipis mata. Semenjak Midam berkata bahwa ia menyukai gaya rambut itu, Junghwan jadi senang berpenampilan demikian.

Setelah Midam menjeda untuk berpikir sebentar, ia menjawab, “Tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kau tampak lebih cerah dengan bunga yang berwarna merah.”

“Jelaskan artinya.”

“Aku sedang tidak ingin diuji.”

“Ini bukan ujian, tapi tolong diperjelas, Kak.”

“Hmm. Baiklah. Sebetulnya tidak, bukan apa-apa. Artinya tergantung yang kaupahami sendiri.”

“Tapi aku masih belum paham, perspektif warna merah seperti apa maksudmu?”

“Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu memerah setelah mendengarkannya.”

“Hah? Kenapa bisa jadi begitu?”

“Yah. Karena kau identik dengan sesuatu seperti warna hati, dan yang melambangkan kehangatan.”

Midam mencoba untuk tidak bersemu saat mengucapkan itu, tetapi sudah terlamabat.

Junghwan menyadarinya, dan ia terkekeh panjang. Kenapa Midam sendiri yang jadi merona?

Midam menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah _ florist _yang sejak tadi tergeletak di meja. Menahan rasa malu, yang malah membuatnya tampak lebih lucu. 

Pandangan Junghwan kemudian berpindah menuju vas bunga mawar. Warna merah di sana, entah bagaimana terlihat lebih bersinar.

“Kak. Dari mana belajar merayu?”

“Siapa yang tadi ngotot ingin dengar opiniku?”

Tiba-tiba, Midam bangkit dan bergerak mendekat. Junghwan tersentak saat pemuda itu menghampirinya lalu berdiri tepat di depannya.

“M-mau apa, Kak?”

Jawaban Midam terlontar dalam bentuk kecupan singkat. Sekilas. Hanya bibir bertemu bibir, kemudian lekas dilepas.

“Apakah begini sudah cukup?”

Tanpa disangka, Junghwan menggeleng. Ia menarik tangan Midam dan membalas kecupannya, kali ini lebih intens.

Midam segera mendorongnya menjauh.

“Lakukan pekerjaanmu sana. Tuh, ada pelanggan yang datang.”

**Author's Note:**

> ini tuh draftnya udah lama, nggak nyangka banget pas kemarin Midam bilang suka warna ungu :')  
yah, jadi semacam side story-nya 'in a flower path' gak tau mungkin kapan-kapan lagi ada sambungannya ...


End file.
